Crazy for Camping
by SummerGirl45
Summary: The LAWKI gang goes on a trip to Jackie's cabin- with not parents there! It might get a little crazy with the sleeping arrangements and the skinny dipping! Couples are JD SB DJ! Sexual content!


Chapter one: Let's Have Fun.

(a/n: The couples are, Deb and Jon, Dino and Jackie, Sue and Ben.)

Also, in the show sometimes everything freezes and one of the guys talks, and says what there thinking, when that happenings in this fic, the words will be **bold.** Okay, enjoy!

Jackie and Deborah were sitting on Jackie's couch talking.

"Deb, oh my god, I have a great idea!" Jackie shrieked.

"What is that?" Deborah said while flipping through Teen People Magazine.

"Well you know how you, me, and Sue are going to my cabin?"

"Yes…I know. Hey look, these shoes are crazy, there pink with-."

"Deb, listen to me."

"Sorry, go on."

"Yeah so, one night we should invite the guys up. It would be fun. We could do it on the 2 days my parents are going to work for that important meeting thing. Isn't that a good idea?"

Deborah put down the magazine. "Yeah! 2 days with Jonathan, no parental supervision, sounds sweet."

"I know."

"Oh this is so cool Jackie! I gotta go home though. My mom's waiting, were having a movie night thing. I'll call you tomorrow?" Deborah said while getting up and putting on her shoes.

"Yeah, I'll call everyone and tell them. Oh and Deb, don't let my parents know, I'm not sure I'm gonna ask them yet."

"Okay rebel girl! See ya."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night Jackie called everyone and told them about the cabin. They were all siked about going. Now the guys were talking about it at Dino's dad's house.

"So, this cabin thing, sweet or what?" Jonathan said to the guys.

"Yeah, it's cool, but I don't know about me and Sue." Ben sad with a weird look.

"What do you mean man?" Dino asked while flipping through the channels.

"Well, me and Sue have been going out for like a month. And being alone in a cabin with no parents for 2 days, I can't make a move, I mean I don't know where we stand on that. We haven't even talked about sex, it's only been a month."

"Ben, let her make the first move, she'll probably be so drunk that it'll happen." Dino exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't try anything, she'll probably freak out." Jonathan put in his word while looking through the DVD collection.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just stick to making out this time."

"With Jackie I have to be the "good guy" now. So there is no sex in the Champaign room for me."

"Ahh…it's so hard to know what a girl wants." Jonathan said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie, Sue, and Deborah have been at the cabin for 3 days hanging out. Jackie's parents are on there way to leave for there meeting.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry me and your dad have to leave our vacation for this meeting, but I'm sure you girls will have fun still, and be responsible."

"Yeah mom, we'll be fine."

"Okay girls, have fun. You can rent a movie on comcast if you want, see ya."

"Bye!" Sue shouted while she walked to the car.

"Okay, the guys will be here in 2 hours." Sue excitingly said.

"Cool." Deborah said.

"We should go swimming in the lake tomorrow." Jackie said looking out the window to the lake.

"Yeah, that'll be fun" Sue replied.

"Umm…yeah." Deborah said in a low tone.

"What's wrong Deb?" Sue asked.

"Nothing, it's just, swimming in my bathing suit."

"You went swimming in your bathing suit earlier today." Sue said.

"Yeah, but with you guys, not the actual boys. There'll laugh. My belly popping out."

"Oh come on Deb. You don't look bad in you suit."

"Jackie, your not going to say I look bad, you're my friend. And I don't care if I do look bad in front of you two, my two best friends in the world, but the guys…"

"Deb, Jonathan will be there, it'll be fine."

"Jon hasn't seen me in a bathing suit before either. Great, maybe this was a bad idea." Deborah sighed and grabbed a magazine.

"Stop it, we don't have to go swimming anyway." Jackie said trying to get it off her mind.

"Anyway, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Sue asked.

"I'm not sure yet…we'll talk about it later." Jackie quickly said. "Um guys, I have to tell you something. I think I'm gonna have sex with Dino tonight."

"Wow Jackie, really?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, it feels right now."

"Well that's good, I guess." Sue said.

"Cool." Deb said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The girls were watching the "Butterfly Affect" in the living room area.

"Oh my god, that is so mean! I feel like I'm gonna cry!." Deborah wined.

"I know, the dog shouldn't be killed." Jackie replied back.

"It's fact, don't be freaked out, and don't cry." Sue said and laughed a little.

"Where here!" Dino yelled through the door."

"Hey guys!" Jackie yelled back.

"Hey" Sue said.

"Where's Jonathan?" Deborah asked.

"He's coming."

Jonathan walked up the stairs. "Hey Deb"

"Hey Jonathan." Deborah hugged him.

"So what are you guys doing?" Dino asked.

"Watching the "Butterfly Affect" it's really freaky." Jackie answered him.

"Cool." Ben said.

"You guys wanna watch it with us?" Sue asked.

"Sure, why not." Ben replied and sat down next to Sue on the smaller couch on the sit of the large couch.

"Can I sit her?" Dino asked Jackie with a smile.

"Sure."

Dino sat down and gave Jackie a kiss.

Jonathan sat next to Deborah.

An hour went by and the movie was over. Jackie and Dino had been making out for most of the movie.

"Dino, I'll go show you were to put your things." Jackie said, getting up.

Dino got up and grabbed his luggage. "Okay."

They walked into the room Jackie had been sleeping.

"I thought maybe you and me could share a room, is that okay?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Wow it's already 9:00pm. I didn't think it was that late." Dino said looking at the clock.

"Yeah. So come her." Jackie rubbed the spot next to her on the bed."

What is she doing? She's acting all sexy, and she wants me to sleep in the same room as her, what does this mean? I thought she wanted the new Dino, the one who's nice, and didn't rush things.

Dino sat next to Jackie on the bed.

Jackie pushed him down and started making out with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXx

"Okay, well there is a pullout couch here, and a bedroom there." Sue said pointing around the cabin."

"Okay, so Jonathan, do you want to sleep with me in the bedroom?" Deb asked.

"Um…okay…"

They walked into the bedroom, and left Sue and Ben alone.

"So, did you like the movie?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it was okay, you?" Sue said.

"Um…I thought it was good." Ben replied.

"Ben, you know I like you a lot, but sleeping with you in the same bed is kind of weird, so I thought maybe you could sleep on the other couch, is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, of course." Ben said with a half smile.

"So, do you want to make out?" Sue asked.

"Um, I'm kind of tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I guess I'll go to sleep too."

XxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxx

Jackie and Dino had been making out for a while now.

"Dino?"

"Yeah?"

"You can put your hand up my shirt ya know."

"Um…okay…I just thought you didn't want me to rush things, you know be the new Dino."

"Well, how about tonight you be the old Dino because your about to get lucky." Jackie said and took off her shirt, and had no bra underneath.

"Whatever you say Jackie" Dino looked at her chest being mesmerized.

"Do you have a thing?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, ah…oh god, I don't." Dino said.

"You don't have a condom?"

"Well I thought the knew Dino wouldn't need a condom for like a couple months."

"Okay, well, you have to go to one of your little guy friends and get one. I'll wait here." Jackie said, and put her shirt back on.

Dino walked out and saw Ben and Sue sleeping on separate couches. He went to wake up Ben, because he didn't know what Jon and Deb would be doing in there room.

"Jon." Dino whispered.

"What?"

"Do you have a rubber?"

"Yeah. In my wallet."

"I need it." Dino said.

"What if I need it." Ben said.

"You wont, you said it your self, you and Sue aren't doing it this weekend, it's to early in the relationship."

"Ok, here." Ben got out his wallet and gave it to Dino.

"Have fun man." Ben said.

"I will."

They didn't know it but Sue was about and hearing them whisper that whole time.

Dino walked back into the room.

"I got it" Dino smiled.

"Thank god." Jackie said. "Now come here."

Jackie took off her shirt again. Dino smiled and unzipped her pants. Jackie unzipped his. Dino put on the condom.

"Okay, I'm ready. Should you be on the top?" Jackie asked.

"Um, I guess." Dino went on top of her. He was inside her now.

"Owe…" Jackie said.

"Sorry, should I stop?"

"No, keep going."

Dino started to thrust up and down.

"Ahh..."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault your penis is so big." Jackie giggled.

"Well, um thanks."

Dino started to thrust up and down again.

"Oww…keep going…" Jackie said.

"Alright." Dino replied.

"He sped up."

Jackie moaned with delight. Then, so did Dino.

"Shh…Dino, these walls are paper thin."

"Sorry."

"Mmmmm….ohh….god…mmm…mmm…" Jackie moaned.

"Mmm…Jackie….ohhh…you said be quiet."

"I can't help it, let's go faster."

"Oh…yeah…Dino…"

"Jackie…"

The bed springs were making loud noise's.

A wave of pleasure went through there body and they collapsed.

"I love you so much Jackie."

"I love you too Dino."

They held each other and fell asleep.


End file.
